June 2034 tornado outbreak sequence
The June 2034 tornado outbreak sequence was a record breaking, and prolonged series of tornadoes. Meteorological Synopsis On June 2nd, 2034 the SPC noted the possibility of tornadoes in the areas of Southern Oklahoma and Northern Texas. A trough moved through the west coast. An extratropical cyclone formed ahead of this trough. A powerful jet stream in the mid levels, combined with CAPE values at 3000-4000 J/kg were present, so were extreme shear and instability, and moisture. The SPC issued a High Risk for the areas of Northern Texas and Southern this didn't include the Dallas-Fort Worth metropolis. A 30% for tornadoes was issued and a very small 45% was issued for extreme Northern Texas, and Southern Oklahoma. On June 3rd the SPC issued a High risk for all of the state of Ohio and portions of Pennsylvania, and Northern Kentucky. The SPC issued an extremely rare 60% SIG tornado risk for Central Ohio including the Columbus Ohio Metropolis. Storms and Tornadoes At around noon storms began to fire south of the high-risk area. At 12:30 the SPC issued a PDS tornado watch for the areas of Dallas Fort Worth, Oklahoma City, and Wichita Falls. Violent tornadoes were expected in these areas. Tornado warnings began to pop up along this area. Storms were able to move through extremely unstable areas of Texas, and Oklahoma. One extremely long tracked tornado devastated portions of North central Texas, and South Central Oklahoma. Another High-End EF4 tornado devastated portions of Wichita Falls, Texas. A EF3 caused damage in Northern Oklahoma City. The SPC also issued a day 2 high risk at 1610z for all of the state of Ohio and portions of Pennsylvania, and Northern Kentucky. A massive, deadly, and violent tornado devastated portions of Worthington, and Westerville, Ohio. Notable Tornadoes Vernon, Texas- Moore, Oklahoma tornado Main Article 2034 Vernon, Texas- Moore Oklahoma tornado Wichita Falls Texas Tornado Main Article 2034 Witchita Falls, TX Tornado Worthington-Westerville, Ohio Main Article: 2034 Worthington-Westerville Ohio tornado Dublin, Ohio Several hours after a violent tornado devastated portions of the Columbus, Ohio metro area, another violent tornado devastated portions of the area. The NWS in Wilmington issued a tornado warning for portions of Northwestern Franklin, Southeastern Union, and Southwestern Delaware counties at 4:13 P.M. 5 minutes later a tornado touched down just west of US 33 and SR 161. The tornado quickly reached EF4 strength as it crossed US 33 and SR 161 throwing vehicles off the Freeway. The tornado reached High-End EF4 strength as it nearly destroyed Dublin Methodist Hospital. 2 Strip Malls along Post Rd sustained EF3 damage as the tornado moved through. The tornado reached EF5 strength along the intersection of Avery-Muirfield Drive, and Perimeter Dr, as it swept away a McDonalds. The tornado now leveled a Giant Eagle as it weakened to High-End EF4 strength along Perimeter Dr. The tornado leveled 2 restaurants which were next to each other. The tornado weakened to Mid-Range EF4 strength, approached the MAG car dealership which contained over $100,000,000 worth of Cars. The tornado heavily damaged the dealership and destroyed every single one of its cars. The massive wedge, now sharply cut southeast, and missed Downtown Dublin. The tornado now crossed paths with the earlier tornado, as it weakened to Mid-Range EF4 strength, as it crossed the Scioto River. The tornado intensified to EF5 strength as it crossed US 33(again) and clipped the southern edge of the Riverside Subdivision just to the southeast of downtown Dublin. The tornado swept away numerous Well-Built homes. The tornado entered Northwest Columbus(though it was about 10 miles northwest of downtown) as it slightly weakened to High-End EF4 strength and narrowed to less than 250 yards wide. The tornado swept away numerous homes(though further inspection revealed that washers were missing from there anchor bolts). Gallery 17 November 2013 Washington tornado damage 2.jpg Hattiesburg, MS tornado damage January 21, 2017.png Murfreesboro tornado damage (April 2009).jpg EF3-4 tornado damage in GA.png F3 tornado damage example.jpg F4 tornado damage example.jpg Category:United States Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Great Plains Outbreaks Category:Southeastern Outbreaks Category:Midwestern Outbreaks Category:Outbreaks Category:Outbreak Sequences Category:Ohio Tornadoes Category:BengalsFan